Jinchuriki Unknown
by Officer Farva
Summary: Naurto crossover with real world. Will this Jinchuriki be Naruto or one of the other 8? Mystery action adventure that will knock your socks off!
1. Chapter 1

William Meyer was just like any other 17 year old high school student. He attended Puyallup High School in Puyallup, Washington and was just about to graduate as a Senior. It was Autumn of 2010 and his life was at it's best. He had a girlfriend who loved him and he her, and friends who supported him in whatever he did. It was football season and William played offensive guard but he did not enjoy it very much because he was undersized and a much quicker player than most his size. However, that is where his team needed him, even though he was smaller than most he was one of the biggest on his team.

It was a cool night and it was their second game of the season. The Puyallup Vikings were marching down the field dominating the Federal Way Panthers. They had already scored twice and were going fo their third score, yet on the way down the field he felt a tug in his mind. At that moment in the game, the center hiked and the ball and he just stood in his stance. The defender ran right past him and drilled the quarterback Erin.

"Will what the fuck?, "Erin shouted as one of the other lineman helped him up.

Will looked up in the stands to where that tug had directed his mind. It was almost like he could feel another person, similar to him. But it didn't make sense, how could he feel this way now and not with his other teammates? Will shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts and focus back on the game. "Sorry guys I got the count mixed up, won't happen again."

"Better not, let's get this score in and get some subs in so we can take a break." Erin was still pissed about get rocked on the last play, "Train, Laser, Train, Laser, Set. Go!"

Will dropped back to pick up his rusher and right as he made contact that tug came again and his mind began to faulter. At that moment the defender ripped through his outside and began chasing Erin down the sideline before Erin stepped out for a 5 yard gain. The left tackle Josh came up and said, "Will you good bro? That guys nowhere near as good as you and he got past you twice in a row. Do you need a sub?"

"Yeah dude I'm feeling light headed. Let me sit out the rest of this drive and I'll be good by the next one." As Will tapped his helmet for a sub he jogged off the field and slapped hands with his second string, "Go get 'em." He said as he trotted off the field, his offensive line coach met at the sideline, "Will what's going on you good?"

"Yeah I jsut need water I feel light headed I'll be good."

"You sure? Want to see the trainer just in case?" Coach B said.

"No I'll be good let me take of my helmet get some water and I'll be god." As he walked off one of his teammates Scott approached him and asked, "You good dude?" Will just nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the bench and took a squirt of water. He looked up at the stands again to where he felt the tug, this time he could feel two, almost presences, like someone was watching him. He saw his family and his girlfriend Sarah in the stands waving, he waved back and smiled giving them a thumbs up to let them know he was ok. Behind them he noticed a man with a large beard and somthing particular, he seemed to feel like he knew the man or had met him.

Just then he felt a tingle in his chest grow to warm bubble. The man with the beard was srarring at him and Will was starring back. There was a loud roar as the stadium erupted. The man in the upper box announced, "Touchdown Vikings!" Will kept starring at the man as the man stood up and began walking down the stairs. At that moment all Will could do, all he could feel was this man as he walked down the stairs and their eyes locked the entire time. The man reached the bottom and stood next to the railing, they were maybe 10 yards apart. Will's heart was racing, the extra point had gone up and everyone was cheering again. But he didn't care all he wanted to know was this man's name and why he kept starring at him. His chest kept getting warmer and warmer then he heard a faint voice almost like it was far away. "will...will...Will...WILL!" He turned around and it was his offensive line coach again, "Are you sure you're ok? I was saying your name for like 10 seconds."

"Yeah I'm straight I was thinking of my drop steps for pass pro." Will lied.

"Ok well real quick, "Coach B said with the rest of the offensive line around him, "We're going to work on run plays now so we don't come off as a strict passing team. Remember to stay low and shoot your hands right here." As he demonstrated on Josh where his hands should go on his chest.

Will looked back to where the man was standing before and he was gone. He looked up to where his family was and he wasn't sitting behind them either. He decided to just concentrate on the game and talk to his dad later about it and if he had noticed the man. He talked to his other lineman asking what had happened once he was subbed out. Josh was complaining about how Evan had let two more guys blow right through him but we had somehow gotten the throw off and scored. But it went right in one ear and out the other because now he felt like there were about 10 people just right behind him starring at him. He turned and as he did it was gone, no one was there.

The Panthers punted the ball back to the Vikings and the punt returner fair caught it. As Will jogged out the got in a huddle and got the count and call as he walked to the line silence came upon the stadium and Will stopped right in his tracks. Right in front of him was the bearded man, facial hair a couple inches down, he looked well kept and clean. They locked eyes and the man stated with a deep voice, "Do you know who I am?"

"Are you asking me?" Will asked. The man replied, "I'm standing right in front of you, who else would I be talking to?" Will was taken back.

"I'm not really sure but I felt like we've met before do I know you?" The stadium became restless as people began shouting, "Get off the field!" "You're ruining the game!" "What the hell?"

The man just rose his hand and made a fist. There was a loud bang, almost like a gun shot, Will jumped and suddenly puffs of smoke appeared and several other people appeared mostly men varying in size all white and one rather large black one. There was also a woman not 15 yards away and rather attractive Will thought but they all began pulling weapons, swords, axes, etc. Players and fans began running but Will didn't feel threatened at all and just stood there, as far as he could tell he didn't feel threatened. A little nervous but other than that he felt that all this man was going to do was ask him a couple questions.

Policeman began storming the field and surrounded the group weapons drawn. "Drop your weapons or we will use force!" The man in front of Will turned to the woman and nodded. One of the policeman noticed and yelled, "Don't move!" And just then she was gone and behind him delivering a kick to his neck knocking him out. Before the other policeman could respond she moved like lightnening knocking the policeman like defenseless civilians. One of the policeman was able to discharge his tazzer in her direction but he missed as she mearly dodged it and hooked him right in the chin knocking him unconscious.

Will's dad began running toward him and when he was 50 yards away Will yelled , "Stop! Let me handle this Dad!" But his dad must of not registered because he kept running and before he or Will could do anything the woman was in front of him and touched a finger to his forehead. Will's dad collapsed and Will rushed towards his dad ripping his helmet off and rolling his dad on his back. "What have you done?" He yelled, on the verge of tears thinking his dad was dead.

"He's only unconscious don't worry." He stood up, anger rising and his chest warmer than ever. It felt like he had rubbed tiger balm all over his chest as it tingled all over. He came up to the bearded man and shouted, "What do you want and why are you hurting these people? They did nothing to you!"

"My name is Roric and this is my group, Akatsuki. We want what is inside you and these people are here so that the wrong people don't get it. Truth is kiddo we've been hiding you for a long time and it's time for you to come with us so we can help you."

Before Will hadn't noticed the red cloud design on Roric's clothing, he was about 6 inches taller than him. Roric was about 5'8" 5'9" and his design was on his shirt underneath that trechcoat he was wearing. Each of them had the design in a different place and he counted about 13 different people.

"Yes as you can see this design designates our group. Our master wants what you have inside of you to be protected-"

"And what exactly is that?" Will cut in.

"Power."

Will took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"We are not from Earth, well we are but not this one. Ours looks different and the land is shapped diffferently. There are some people who can travel through dimensions and we hid you here about 17 years ago as just a baby with a family to be raised. And now the time has come for you to be taken to our master and your master too."

"I don't believe you, what if you guys are just some sick people who want to abduct me and use me for experiments or something? No I'm not going." contested Will.

"Take off your gear and look at your chest. You will see a sign, that is how the power is sealed inside you." stated Roric.

Reluctantly Will began unstrapping his shoulder pads and took them off. He closed his eyes and took off his pads, he could feel the cool night air once he removed them. He pointed his head to the sky and opened them, the stars weren't out but he could see a cresent moon in the black sky. He slowly looked down and saw there what looked like a tatoo of a Japenese symbol of some sort. Will was in disbelief. He touched the sign and it was warm to the touch, his chest was still extremely warm. Roric reached in his robe and pulled out what looked like a piece of a bug wing.

"This is a piece of the power inside you."

_Is that why I feel so warm right now?_ Will thought. He touched the object in Roric's hand and he felt a giant leep of energy in his body that made him feel like he could sprint around the world without stopping or jump a skyscraper. Roric pulled the object back and put it back in his trench coat. Sirens were heard getting extremely close now.

"So? Will you come with us now? We will help you, trust me." Roric put a smile on his face and Will just stared into his eyes.

"Only if you promise to never come here again."

Roric smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Will I be able to come back?"

"My master informed me before I came here that you will be transported back to this world once he has helped you." Roric's smile was still on his face.

Will was reluctant. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

As Will reached his hand out to grab Roric's, someone grabbed his wrist and he suddenly was outside the stadium. He looked at who had grabbed him and a blonde man was standing next to him. He looked at Will with a huge grin on his face. "Hey what's up?"

All Will could stamer out was, "Uh, who're you?"

"I'm the guy who gave you that!" As he pointed at Will's chest.

Will looked down then at him and asked, "I'm confused. Roric said that he was here to help me and now you're here to help me as well? Aren't you guys on the same side?"

The blonde's smile faded to a straight face and said, "No the Akutsuki are a group out to get us."

Will was shocked. "Us?"

"Well yeah we're jinchurikki."

"What's a jinchurikki?"

"This is going to be a lot to handle, but here it goes. Stored inside of each of us is a tailed beast. There are nine tailed beast ranging from numbers 1-9. I'm number 9, what number do you think you are?"

The number 7 popped in his head. He didn't have an reason why other than he just knew. "7?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Yes my friend you are the jinchurikki of the 7 tailed beast."

"Ok so is that good or bad I mean a demon inside me...that doesn't to thrilling, sounds like I'm being haunted and I'll turn into a demon."

"It's good and bad but I can explain that later. Right now we need to take care of those guys over there before I can explain anything."

"Ok well they knocked out 6 policeman and my dad who all have some sort of training and experience in combat and I have none."

"I'll take care of that!" he grinned and his finger tips began to glow. "Oh by the way, my name is Naruto, Will." And with that he slammed his fingertips into his stomach. Will felt a giant pain like someone stabbing him andd then a weight drop off him as the pain went away and he felt weightless.

Naruto kept his fingers glowing and then grasped Will's head. "You are going to remember everything from your past life involving combat and the control of your tailed beast. You're going to have a massive headache for a minute like someone is pounding your head with a hammer if this works."

"My past life? And if this works? What happens if it doesn't?" Will said.

"Not to sure this is my first time."

But it didn't matter as Will's head was filled with everything. Everything from knowing how to control chakra to the 53 seal sign combination to use **Fire Style: Grand Fire Dragon Jutsu.** Naruto held him for another couple seconds then let go. Wil just stood there and was amazed at all the stuff he knew. So much! From summoning from his wolf treaty to combining jutsu after jutsu for a bigger effect.

"Ok! Ready?" Naruto said excitedly.

Will looked at him quizically. "For what?"

"For your first battle! I'm going to watch and see how you do againnst these guys! I'll hop in if I need to I just want to see your extent."

Will was back on the field. Roric was there and looked at Will. "Well! I was about to send Laura here to go find you but it seems you've been sent back. Whoever that was must've known who they were dealing with and sent you back. Now come our master awaits!"

"No."

Roric stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Will. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said No, try and make me come with you."

Roric nodded to Laura but this time Will saw her coming and it almost seemed like she was slow because as she got in range he ducked her hook and elbowe her straight in the hair knocking the wind out of her. She collapsed on all fours gasping for air. Will quickly sent a kick to her chin making a huge gash from his cleats and knocking her out cold. Roric stood flabbergasted. "How'd you..?"

"Why don't we remove the inicents and make this interesting?"

Roric's men quickly dispatched the bodies to a safe distance and created a barrier to prevent the police from entering who were a safe distance away in the parking lot. Will judged his surroundings and notice that the amount of room he had was small and would have to stick to his speed, control and knowledge of small jutsu's to dispatch Roric and his men quickly.

Roric stood 35 yards away from Will with his 11 other men. He looked at his men and said, "Let's make this quick! He got lucky before now let's show him a real fight!"

They began rushing taking different angles and beginning to surround him.

Naruto sat atop the stadium watching below. Let's see if you still got it Fu.


End file.
